


You're Welcome

by AnotherCrazyFangirl



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Moana (2016), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: But I enjoyed this, Disney Parody, M/M, Song Parody, This Is STUPID
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 06:18:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15989402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherCrazyFangirl/pseuds/AnotherCrazyFangirl





	You're Welcome

Toothless landed in the middle of the ocean on a small island, Hiccup on his back. "I am Hiccup of Berk. You will ride my dragon and restore the heart of Jörð." He mumbled to himself, practicing his line. Jokul Frosti had to listen. Toothless had chosen him as his rider so the duo could go to find the mischievous spirit. He inhaled deeply. "I can do this. I am Hiccup of Berk. You will ride my dragon and restore the heart of Jörð." Toothless gave a loud shriek as Hiccup walked away. The brunette whirled around. Toothless' legs were encased in large chunks of ice. "Yes! Finally a way to get off the island!" A white haired man with tattoos covering his pale skin ran out to Toothless who growled. "Stay still giant lizard." Hiccup ran towards him and tried to tackle him. "Leave him alone!" The white haired man yelped, throwing him off. "What the?!" He stared at Hiccup, wide eyed before calming down and laughing. "Kid, you scared me." He helped the freckled teen up. "Jokul Frosti, I am Hiccup of Berk. You will-" Hiccup only ended up with a snowball in his face. "Chill out kid." He chuckled at his poor joke. "Because I think what you were trying to say is..thank you." Hiccup frowned, his green eyes narrowing. "Thank you?" Even though he phrased it as a question, Jokul replied with an exuberant, "You're welcome." Hiccup scoffed. "What, no no..." Jokul arched his eyebrow before laughing. "Okay, okay. I see what's happening, yeah. You're face to face with greatness and it's strange. You don't even know how you feel. It's adorable!" He bopped Hiccup's nose with cold fingers. "Well, it's nice to see that humans never change." He gave a smile that made Hiccup's knees feel weak. The freckled brunette stood straighter, trying to fight off the foreign feelings. "Open your eyes, let's begin. Yes it's really me. It's Jokul Frosti! Breathe it in. I know it's a lot. The hair, the bod! When you're staring at a demigod." He grabbed Hiccup's hand and jumped up into the air, dragging the lean Viking behind him. "What can I say except "You're welcome" for the snow, the blizzards, the ice. Hey!" He set Hiccup down. "It's okay, it's okay, you're welcome. I'm just an ordinary demi-guy! Nice!" Jokul slapped his back, almost sending the teen flying. "Hey, what has two thumbs and grayed the sky, when you were waddling yea high?" He held his hand about a foot off the ground as the tattoo of himself pointed to himself at his words. "This guy! When the nights got cold, who put the snow on the ground below? You're looking at him, yo!" He spun Hiccup around, catching him before he fell. "Oh, also I lassoed the sun, you're welcome. To stretch your nights for much more fun. Also I harnessed the wind. You're welcome. To make a sweet, cold tailspin! So what can I say except you're welcome? For the ice that I freeze. There's no need to pray, it's okay, you're welcome. I guess it's just my way of being me." The tattooed demi god began to dance next to Hiccup who couldn't help but smile. "You're welcome, you're welcome." Hiccup laughed as Jokul winked at him. "Well, come to think of it. Kid, honestly I can go on and on. I can explain every winter phenomenon. The ice and snow on the ground. Oh, that as Jokul just messing around. I killed a deer, I buried its guts. Sprouted a plant, now you've got chestnuts. What's the lesson? What is the takeaway? Don't mess with Jokul when he's on the breakaway!" He jumped further up with Hiccup, holding onto his slim waist. "And the tapestry here in my skin is a map of the victories I win!" He paused to flex, letting the freckled Viking admire his tattoos. "Look where I've been, I make everything happen! Look at mean mini Jokul just tippity tappin'!" Jokul tapped out a beat on a slab of ice as his tattoo began to dance in front of Hiccup's eyes. "Well anyway, let me say you're welcome for the wonderful world you know. Hey it's okay, it's okay. You're welcome! Well, come to think of it, I gotta go." Jokul led Hiccup into a crag of rocks. "Hey it's your day to say you're welcome cause I'm gonna need that lizard. I'm flying away, away you're welcome! Cause no one can fly on a blizzard! You're welcome, you're welcome." He let Hiccup stroll into a cave. "And thank you!" He screamed as he rolled a boulder in front of the entrance.


End file.
